Letting go of faith
by crazilla21
Summary: Haylee Marshall moved to beacon hills to get away from her past not for her dads jobs but when her past catches up will she run away or will a certain hazel eyed boy save her? so... my first fanfic- i dunno how to do this but i like review bad or good so please do leave some! :D Smooches
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

'_Come on Halyee, you can do this. Don't be a dipshit and just answer the freaking question!_

Haylee Marshall, brunette, 5'3 with soothing amber eyes. Beautiful yet still finds a way to be the most awkward person ever, or at least she thought so. At most she was average weird; she wore an AC/DC crop top with a red and black plaid button down shirt and a pair of skinnys with denim wedged sneakers and top it off a _Made in the 90's _engraved beanie. She was in the Beacon Hills High School office with her aztec rucksack on her back spluttering to answer the secretaries question. Being the new kid was quite normal for her seeing as her dad never kept a job for longer than six months but she was always a nervous reck. Her mom died when she was about the age of nine or eight so her dad and her were left enough money from inheritance, But she always kept her mother's necklace with her; a full moon with a howling wolf in the middle. She never knew what it meant and wondered but always thought she was being silly.

"Miss Marshall? Are you okay?" the secretary asked as she handed the map of the school and Haylee's locker combination to her.

"Uh..W-what? Oh uh yeah, just kinda... zoned out there," she replied with a nervous smile, grabbing the two items from the smiling womans hand.

"It's ok to be nervous, those first day jitters really do getcha huh?" the lady asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh yeah, they really do," she mumbled loud enough for the lady to here.

Once she got her stuff she was sent to the outside portion of the school where there was someone else on the waiting bench. _Alright, you got this, be cool._ "Hi!" Haylee practically yelld, startiling the poor girl. "Sorry, um I'm Haylee Marshall. Are you new too?" she said with hope lingering in her voice praying she wasn't the only new person cause it's not always fun.

"Uh hi, I'm Alison and yea I'm new too." Alison replied. Haylee blew out a breath of relief thanking the gods."Thank god, being the new girl kinda sucks if there's no one to go through the day with. So what brings you to beacon hills?" she asked miraculously having the sense of new found confidence.

"Um, I'm from San Fransisco but my dad gets a lot of jobs so we move a lot, you?"

"My dad's the same and I'm from Long Island." Haylee replied fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. The topic of her dad always brought up the one of her mom and that was a pretty sensitive subject. But luckily Alison figured something was wrong so she didn't push. A while later her mom called for the third time today that it was snort and nudge worthy but after a while a tall man who the two girls presumed to be the principle came to lead them into class. They both had the same subject for the first period. "Class, these are you two new students Haylee Marshall and Alison Argent, please do your best to make them feel welcome," the principal said as Haylee gave an awkward smile while Alison was moving towards her seat. Once she saw that Haylee was stuck she took her hand to put her in a seat which happened to be next to Alison who sat in front of a mopheaded puppy-eyed boy how handed her a pen which she actually needed. _How did he know she needed a pen? _She thought. Agin she thought she was being stupid and oushed the thought out of her mind. Class was over pretty soon and Haylee got her stuff to leave, but her, being the eternal clutz she is, bounced into someone lanky but lean. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry, jesus what's wrong with me?" She looked up and saw a boy with hazel or maple? Urgh!? She had a thing for know peoples exact eye colour but his, she couldn't pin. He had a buzz-cut and pale looking skin wearing a shirt and blazer along side a pair of jeans and converse.

"It's cool. It was kinda my fault anyways," he replied chuckling.

Haylee narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

"Well, I for one think it's rude to bump into pretty people" He said making Haylee's face go tomato red. She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. "I'm Stiles by the way. And you are?" Stiles asked. This was the part Haylee couldn't handle a normal smile, wave or hello she can take. But actually talking and conversing with people was insanely difficult.

"u-uh Haylee, Haylee Marshall," she stuttered.

Oh ok, well see ya around," Stiles replied. He turned away and walked over to the mop-headed boy. Haylee shook her head and walked away still confused that she still couldn't figure out his eye color. She pushed it to the back of her head, and walked to her locker next to Alison, the only person that she knew well enough to talk to properly. "Hey," Haylee said to Alison but her eyes were fixated on puppy-eyed boy. "Oooh, someone's got a cru-ush," she said in a sing-song voice. Alison soon realized Haylee was there and nudged her with a grin plastered on her face.

"Ha ha, the grin says it all," Haylee stated while Alison rolled her eyes. Just then, a strawberry blonde haired girl walked up to the the two. "That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get it?" She asked Alison. "Um, my mom was a buy for a boutique in San Francisco," Alison replied. She stared at Haylee a little and squeal in excitment making Haylee want to shoot herself. "Oh-My-God! I love your shoes, you'll have to lend them to me sometime. You two are my new best friends, I'm Lydia." Lydia said in a voice the made Haylee sort of want to crawl up and die. Haylee was about to say something when a blonde haired guy who was attractive but seemed like a complete dick so Haylee lost interest instantly. "Hey Jackson," Lydia said slyly and kissed him as he held on to her waist. Lydia started to say something, "So there's a party this weekend," she started. "A party?" Alison asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yea, you should come." Jackson replied.

"Oh I can't, Friday's family night," Alison replied. Lydia pouted and looked at Haylee. "Well cam you come?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

Haylee opened and closed her mouth for what seemed like 1000 times and finally replied, "Uh wha-uh...um I-I don't r-really know," she stuttered but was soon cut off by Lydia

"Good! Then it's settled you two are coming with me to shop for outfits " Lydia squealed in excitement. "But you should come, everyone's going after the scrimage," Jackson said pointing to Alison who looked as confused as Haylee. "Oh, like football?" Jackson snorted."Football's a joke in Beacon Hills, the sport here is Lacrosse." Jackson stated. "We've won state champion for four years," he boasted making Haylee roll her eyes at his alpha ego he desperately wants to withold. "That's because of our amazing team captain," Lydia chimed in, fixing Jackson's hair. Haylee stood there amazed that someone like Lydia, who seemed to be popular was talking to her seeing as she was a nervous wreck when it came to social activities. "We have practice in a few minutes, that's if you want to come," Jackson suggested.

"Ah- U-uh sure, Alison?" Haylee asked hoping that Alison had something else to drag her too.

"Ah, well-" Alison started as she was stopped by Lydia, who seemed to take no for an answer.

"Perfect!" Lydia squealed as she dragged me along with Alison who was staring back at puppy boy. Haylee looked back as well seeing the buzz-cut haired boy whose eyes still frustrated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the girls got on the field and Lydia stopped sucking Jackson's face off to which Haylee rolled her eyes at, they went to find their seats on the bleachers. Something seemed to catch Haylee's attention which was Alison staring at puppy-boy. Haylee smirked as she watched in her direction, but stopped dead in her tracks seeing Stiles on the field with Alison's so to speak crush. His eye caught hers and slowly drew a smile across his face as he waved to her. She awkwardly waved back but instead looked like a flailing giraffe. They took their seats on the metal cold bench. Haylee heard coach call puppy-boy Mcall, so she assumed that was his last name. He told him to go in goal. _Oh no, _Haylee thought for the poor boy. As he got in the goal he looked distracted and got a ball to the face. "Ouch," Haylee said out loud looking at Alison's worried expression and Lydia's smug one. Mcall got up and after that, he was untouchable. Caught every ball, then Jackson pushed in front of the line, like the utter asshole he is and lunged the ball but once again he caught the ball. Everyone, including Lydia stood up and cheered loudly especially Stiles, who was jumping around shouting out, "That is my best friend," making Haylee laugh as she hugged Alison. After that they all parted ways and Haylee went home. "Yo! Daddio, I'm home!" she shouted through the house.

"Kay sweetie!" he shouted back. Haylee's father was very determined to his work even though she had no idea what he did, but never asked; that much. As she got to her room she dumped everything on her bed. Her room was a light baby blue color with little white petals painted perfectly. Her bed was to the right of her room like a cocoon, which she enjoyed very much 'cause it made her feel secured. Her closet was massive and her vanity was placed at the center next to her full body mirror. She had a window seat for her reading as well. Haylee thought about her first day more so Scott, who's name she learned from Stiles when they had their little conversation when they bumped into each other, yet again.

_Flashback:_

"_Alright bye guys," Haylee said to Lydia and Alison, not looking where she was going and bumped into to none other than Stiles the second time today._

"_Off! Oh sorry," Haylee mumbled, clearly embarrassed that this was the second time she bumped into him._

_Jeez, we have to stop bumping into each other like this," Stiles said, muttering something that sounded like a 'seriously dude?'_ _Haylee couldn't help but giggle a little when he tried to be cool instead of his seemingly awkward way of talking to girls._

"_So, your friend Mcall is pretty good at lacrosse," she said trying not to make it awkward._

"_Huh? Oh! Uh yeah, he is isn't he" he said in more of a questioning way._

"_Wait, so what's his first name?"_

_Uh, Scott." _

"_Well Scott has a new crush," Haylee mentioned motioning to where Alison was standing talking to Lydia. "Uh- don't tell Scott I said that, or Alison might kill me." she said laughing a bit with Stiles joining._

"_Well, I gotta get home," she said stumbling over her words._

"_Oh, alright, well bye," Stiles said turning away._

"_Are you going to Lydia's party?" she blurted out, mentally slapping herself for asking._

"_Yeah, you?" he asked walking back to her a little bit._

"_Uh-uh y-yeah Lydia's basically dragging me there so...," she trailed off, watching his eyes light up at the mention of Lydia's name._

"_Lydia invited you?" he asked fascinated by the mention of Lydia which made her heart drop. Of course he likes Lydia, no one can compare to her anyways._

"_Well I gotta get going, I'll... see you at the party," she said leaving Stiles standing there._

_End of flashback: _

Haylee could understand why Stile liked Lydia, but she just didn't want him to. She pushed it to the back of her head and went downstairs to get some food. Once she did that she checked the time which was like 8:00 pm when she got a phone call from Alison.

"_HAYLEE, YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" _Alison screamed from the phone.

"I might if you tell me, and not try to blow out my eardrums," Haylee said_, _blinking wide-eyed, trying to gain her hearing back.

"_Scott asked me out!" _Alison squealed.

"Really?! Oh my god, that's great what happened?" Haylee asked frantically, wanting to know all the details.

"_It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow," _she replied making Haylee groan in return but obliged.

"Fine but I want specific details," she said.

"_Alright, fine!" _Alison groaned playfully from the line. "_Night,"_ she called.

"Night," Haylee said to her cutting the line. She was happy for her friend. Haylee went upstairs, showered and put on a tank top and shorts to wear to bed. Once that was done, she got her laptop and researched 'The Hale Fire' on Google. Hesitantly, she clicked the search button and bit on her long fingernails. What came up shocked her. There were pictures, and theories of murder for Laura Hale's death. Tears threatened to escape . Questions ran ransom in her head but she pushed them back, like she always did and went to sleep with the name Carson Hale in her head as she drifted to sleep.

The next day was uneventful at school except when Alison was telling Haylee About her little bump in with Scottie-boy. She said she ran over a dog, where Haylee gave her a playful disappointing look earning a nudge. Alison continued saying that she took the dog to the vet, where Scott happened to work and he helped the dog, giving it a splinter and asking her out to the party at Lydia's to which she accepted.

"That's great!" Haylee squealed. "So the whole 'It's family night, Friday' was lie, wasn't it?" Haylee pointed out.

"Kinda," Alison mumbled with a slight smirk on her face. The girls were laughing when Lydia came up to them.

"You guys are coming with me to lacrosse practice,"Lydia stated making both girls groan in annoyance. But Lydia wore a proud grin, strutting out of the cafeteria.

At lacrosse practice, all three girls to a seat on the cold metal regretting not wearing tights with the high low pleated dress she was wearing. As she was about to complain, she saw Stiles sprinting up to Scott trying to tell him something, but he wouldn't listen. As Scott got on the field, Stiles noticed Haylee staring at him with a confused look but he replied with a nervous smile and sat on the bench. As the games started, Jackson decided to be a dipshit and threw Scott to the ground. He got up, looking mad. After that little session Scot started dodging and winning like a pro. Everyone but Lydia got up and started cheering and Haylee rolled her eyes at Lydia's childish behavior because of Jackson. Haylee glanced down at Stiles wondering why he wasn't cheering for his friend. Curious, she got up from her seat and walked down to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Haylee asked, worried about his behavior.

"What? Oh! Um yeah, j-just a little jumpy, that's all," he replied, with the same nervous smile he gave her earlier. Giving back the same smile, she walked back to her seat with Alison giving her a confused look and Lydia giving her a weird one, but she ignored Lydia's and answered Alison's instead. "Just wanted to ask him about something," she replied hoping that was believable enough. Alison gave her an understanding look and Lydia still keeping the weird one on her face.

Friday had rolled by, and Lydia's party was in less than two hours. "What the hell am I going to wear?!" Alison screeched, rampaging through her closet. Lydia, Haylee and Alison decided to meet at Alison's house to get ready for the party.

"Listen sweetheart, relax, Lyds has got you covered; the both of you," she said scanning Haylee's outfit in disgust.

"What?" Haylee asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a five year old.

"So young, so naive," Lydia replied with a sigh, patting Haylee's back. Soon they all broke into laughter. "You," she said pointing at Alison, " I'll find you something, and you," she said, pointing at Haylee, "wear...," she drew out, pulling a black laced dress that went up to mid thigh, "this," Lydia said wearing a smirk on her face, while Alison and Haylee both looked wide-eyed at the dress then Lydia. "O...Kay...," Haylee trails off grabbing the dress and slowly walks to the bathroom. When she comes out, she sees Alison wearing black skinnys with a white shirt and a blazer with ankle boots kind of like hers. Both girls turn around to see Haylee standing there looking down shyly. Alison's jaw is on the floor and Lydia just has a proud grin on her face like a proud mother teaching her child to walk for the first time. "Oh my god, you look awesome!" Alison squealed with Lydia. Once the girls got ready, Haylee got a ride with Lydia and Jackson while Alison and Scott rode together. When they got there, people started arriving so Jackson went to invite them in. Haylee wasn't social, but tipsy her was. She wasn't full on wasted but ok enough to dance without a care in to world. She saw someone who caught her eye; Stiles. She walked up to him. "Hey_, _Stiles, having fun?" She asks over the loud music.

"I'm okay, you?" He asks

I'm good." the song 'Given The Chance' by The Kite String Triangle started playing and Haylee started slowly gasping and smiling at the same time. "Oh! My! God!I love this song! Come on you have to dance with me now! And if you say no, I-I'll pout and start a tantrum," she added brandishing a finger at him, squinting in an adorable manner. She squealed when her favorite part came up making him chuckle softly and nod hesitantly as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floorand started dancing like idiots but soon to be toppled over, almost falling into the pool but Stiles grabbed her waist to stop her from falling. Once she got her balance back, she turned to see Scott walking fast through the crowd. Stiles let go of Haylee. "Stay here and find Alison," he said before going after Scott but Haylee didn't hesitate to go find Alison but her heart stopped at the site. In front of her was a person she'd thought she'd never see again; her voice came out shaky as she said the name, "D-Derek?"

**So the song, 'given the chance' by the kite string triangle is de bomb and actually from teen wolf but someone told me to make it longer so I did, took a while but I made it, so I hope you enjoy. Smooches :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haylee couldn't believe what she was seeing. A person she thought was dead was standing right in front of her. "D-der?" she said in a shaky whisper. Both Alison and Derek stared in bewilderment at Haylee who had blotchy cheeks and bags under her eyes. "Oh my god! Lee, are you okay?!" Alison asked frantically, power-walking towards Haylee, who was frozen in place staring at Derek who did the same.

"Y-yea, I-I'm o-okay," Haylee replied walking over to Derek who offered to drop them off.

Once Alison was gone, the car ride was silent until they got to her house. Haylee got out, slowly hoping Derek would call her back but he never did. As she got to the porch of her house, Derek called her back. She ran back to him in his arms sobbing violently as he held her. "I-I thought you were dead," she managed to choke out. Haylee was Derek's cousin cause her mom was Talia's sister. They kept saying that her mom's death was a car accident but Haylee knew better. After the fire, Haylee's dad thought it was better for them to leave the Hale House cause it brought up to many memories, because it seemed like everyone was dead, but relief hit her like a bitch when she saw Derek. Once they let go, they heard a car pull up and Haylee recognized the baby blue jeep. She saw Stiles jumping out and stumbling over to Haylee and Derek.

"Oh, uh hey!" he said spastically, making Haylee giggle at the same time Derek glared at him. Haylee hugged Derek once more to which stiles gaped at. "I've missed you Der." she whispered a couple more tears trickling down her face. She pulled away and smiled as she wiped the tears away. Derek glared at Stiles one more time with a look that said 'take care of her or you will die painfully and slowly' to which Stiles ignored and walked Haylee back to her porch.

"So you and Derek know each other...how?" Stiles asked nervously, not wanting to be the only human.

U-um...' Haylee started. "H-he's my c-cousin...?" she said, more of a question than an answer. Stiles eyes widened with disbelief. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was Derek 'sour wolf' Hale's cousin.

"O-oh, that's interesting," he mumbled while sighing with a tired look on his face. Haylee looked like she wanted to crawl up in a hole and die with the awkward silence between the two teens.

"Well, I had fun with you tonight, you know... with the dancing," He said after what seemed to be an eternity.

Um, I'm not sure what we did tonight could qualify as dancing." she replied honestly with a cringe. Stiles chuckled saying, "Well, it was fun," as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Haylee laughed at his awkwardness. "Night, Stilinski," she called over her shoulder.

"Night, Marshall," Stiles called after her. And with that he left while she cried in Derek's arms when he climbed through her window and fell asleep in that position.

The next morning, Haylee woke up with Derek gone. Even though she was sad he left she was relieved last night wasn't a dream. Especially the part with Stiles. She wore a loose top with a plaid blue and gray shirt with denim shorts and ankle boots. Haylee, with her new boost of confidence, called Stiles and asked for a ride to which he gratefully granted. About 20 minutes into her breakfast, she heard a loud honk and smiled when she saw Stiles and Scott in the jeep. "Hello boys," Haylee said grinning ear to ear. Stiles' eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. She smirked when she saw his eyes roaming and got in the jeep. Stiles stared there for a good 5 seconds before looking away, clearly embarrassed and started the jeep.

So... Stiles told me you know Derek," Scott said from the back. Haylee's eye's widened in shock when she heard that and glared viciously at Stiles.

"Uh yea, I'm his cousin, but if any of you two tell a soul I will castrate your asses and feed you your blended balls from a straw," she threatened the two boys who were suddenly leaning as far away from her as possible.

"But-uh other than that, yea I know him, why?" she questioned. Haylee might have had a new burst of confidence but she was still fragile in some situations.

U-um i-it depends. Do you know ab-,"Scott started, but was impatiently cut off by Haylee, who was tapping her fingers against her thigh nervously.

"About werewolves?" she asked non-cholantly, as if it was nothing. Both boys' eyes went wide and nervous as the thought of her being werewolf flooded their minds.

"Yea-yea I do, and you'd be happy to know I'm not one," she said and the boys blew out a breath of relief.

W-wait does that mean you know about Derek...and Scott?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Yea, I know, but not much I just know what Derek told me," Haylee said, picking at the hem of her shirt.

Ok, and what's that?" Scott asked

"Just about how you're stupid playing in the game, Saturday," she said. Stiles snickered in front of her making her have a proud smile plastered on her face for making him laugh.

I'm playing in that game, even if it kills me," Scott replied stubbornly, as Stiles sighed deeply next to him.

"Or someone else," Haylee muttered under her breath.

"Haylee," Alison called to her as she got out from Stiles jeep. Haylee smiled while Alison gave her a knowing smirk to which Haylee expression went from a smile to a 'what the fuck are you smiling about' look. "So, gettin' rides from him now huh," she said pointing to Stiles.

"Ha ha ha, very fun-ny," Haylee replied.

After school, Haylee, Alison and Lydia went to lacrosse practice.

So, did Scott apologize for leaving you at the party?" Lydia asked sounding un-interested.

Yea, he did," Alison replied looking at the ground, trying to hide her smile. Just then, the lacrosse players came onto the field. She saw Scott and Stiles talking before Scott ran to the field. Haylee went down to Stiles to ask him what was up with Scott.

Yo, what's up puppy boy's ass?" she asked squinting questionably at Scott.

"Da-uh, well... I-it could be the fact that Alison's dad's a hunter," he replied nervously making the color drain from Haylee's face.

W-what, like w-werewolf h-hunters?" she asked, starting to breath heavy. Once Stiles noticed he put his hands on both her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," she answered through breaths.

Okay, let's go," Stiles said as he walked her to the boys' locker room. They got there with Haylee almost collapsing on the floor, but Stiles grabbed her waist and put her gently on the floor.

"H-hu-hu!" Haylee gasped.

Hey, hey Lee, look at me, just breath like me, come on, in, out, in, out," Stiles said, looking right in her perfect amber eyes. Haylee's breath went back to normal and she broke into tears. Stiles held her as she clung on like her life depended on it.

I-I'm sorry, I'm being stupid," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

Hey, hey, it's ok, I used to get panic attacks when my mom died," he said sadly, as he pulled away.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said wide-eyed as she pulled him back into a hug. Not longer than 20 seconds later, Scott burst in, crashing into the lockers, his eyes a warm golden color, but a hostile vibe to it. His eyes were set on Haylee and Stiles. As, Scott launched for them, Stiles pulled Haylee off the ground and ran across the locker room with her. They didn't see Scott anymore but Haylee could hear him behind them. "Stiles...?" Haylee asked with a shaky voice. As they both turned around, Scott attempted to jump on them, but Stiles moved them to the other side of the locker room. Scott came running at them, but Stile sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. Once Scott calmed down he looked like he was high. "Stiles, Haylee?" Scott asked, panting heavily. "What happened?" he asked. Did he seriously not realize he tried to kill the two of them?

"You tried to kill us," Stiles said taking of his gloves. "It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's you're pulse rising, it's a trigger," Stiles said, kneeling down at Scott.

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Scott said matter-of-factly as Haylee nodded behind the boys.

"Well it's only gonna become more violent if you end up killing someone on the field," Stiles said pushing himself off the ground.

"Which means you can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game," Stiles said, sighing deeply.

"But, I'm first line," Scott argued.

"Not anymore."

So... I'm gonna take this as my indication to leave, so... ya," Haylee said, as she started walking backwards slowly the turning to walk back to the field when Stiles' hand grabbed hers.

"Hey, you okay?" asked concern overpowering his face.

"Uh yea, just trying not to spoil a bro...moment?" she said, face palming herself internally.

"Um, o-okay, I'll talk to you later...I guess," Stiles said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Before he could say something Haylee had already turned around and started walking back to the field.

When Haylee got home, she saw Derek standing in her room. "Der? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Did Scott hurt you?" he asked walking over to her and searching for marks.

""What? No he didn't," she said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna kill if he plays in that game on Saturday," Derek said through his teeth making Haylee sigh and rub her temples.

"Um, okay," she said in a sleepy voice and flopped on her bed. Derek started to say something to her but he saw she had already fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm gonna kill those two if they hurt her," and left.

**So I decided to like make a play list for this fanfic but it would have to be at the end of the fanfic, so basically I have to do some shit before anything else is done, but one song I listened to with this chapter was 'say you love me' by Jessie Ware. That song actually kinda made my cry but i'mma pickle so I do what I do but please review! :D smooches **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Haylee woke up feeling like utter crap when the memories from yesterday events came flooding in, from the hunters to her panic attack to Scott trying to kill her and Stiles. All of it hit her bad, but like she always does she puts on a brave face and got ready for school wearing a white tiger loose tank alongside a long sleeved jeans jacket with 3/4 jeans with a pair of navy blue vans and a gray beanie. She got her bag from her bed and ran downstairs only to see Derek sitting on her couch. "What are you doing here," she asked worriedly, hoping her dad wasn't there when he came in. He saw the worry on her face and quickly answered. "Don't worry, your dad let me in," he said as Haylee blew out a breath.

"Need a ride to school?" he asked

"Yea, thanks," she said before grabbing an apple and walking out the door with Derek. Once they got in the car Derek started driving.

"Where did you go after the fire?" Derek asked hesitantly watching Haylee tense at his question.

"U-um wha-what do you mean," she asked nervously. She played with her necklace.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," Derek said seeing the school close. Haylee looked down biting her lip trying to fight back tears. She looked down, "I don't think I want to" she said quietly. Derek understood how she was feeling and put a hand on her arm. She looked up at him and smiled. As they pulled up to the school, Haylee pulled Derek in for a hug. As they pulled away, she said, "I really missed you der,"

"I missed you too lee."

She got out the car and walked towards the school where Stiles and Scott were staring at her mouth agape.

"Um, there are flies, so you guys might want to close your mouths," she whispered to the two boys, as they steered their gazes upon Derek's camero to her.

"Why did you just get a ride to school with Derek?!" Stiles asked incredulously with his eyes wide.

"Cause he offered...?" she trailed as she raised her eyebrows. After a very uncomfortable silence, Stiles sighed saying, "Derek is a fugitive, the police think he killed Laura." and with that new piece of information, Haylee eyes shot out of her eye sockets with her mouth hanging.

"What?!" she yelled, earning weird looks from students passing by. "W-what do you mean he's a fugitive? Who said he was?" she whispered harshly. The two boys tensed and stiffened as she looked at them with terrifying glares and them with apologetic smiles. "Ughhh! You fucktards!. Why the holy fuck would you do that, you know he didn't do it!" she yelled, slapping the shit out of both boys.

"Ow-o-ok WAIT!" Stiles shouted after trying to hold her down. "We didn't know that, ok? We found her buried at the back of his house, so we... called the cops... B-BUT, we still don't know if he's the alpha or not." Stiles said after Haylee calmed down but kept her glare spot on towards the two terrified teenage boys.

"Whatever." she huffed and walked away, but both boys stood in front o her with questioning looks.

"Wait...do you know something?" Scott asked raising one eyebrow.

"Seriously? So first you're gonna frame my cousin for the death of his sister," she said swallowing the lump in her throat and continuing, "then you're gonna interrogate me? Wow, classy," she said rolling her eyes and passing by them to go to class. On the way, she saw Alison and Lydia by Alison's locker. "Hey guys," Haylee said with a shaky voice.

"Hey, you okay?" Alison asked her friend

"Yea, you?" she asked trying to take the attention off her, but Lydia butted in.

"You're not fine, Lee what's going on... boy trouble?" Lydia asked with one eyebrow raised.

"W-what! No-n-no I-I..." she stuttered but was cut off by Lydia, who placed a finger in the air to silence her. "Lee, it's cool, I'll help with that situation; so who is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Hu! Is it Stiles?" Alison said anxiously as Haylee's eyes grew wide and Lydia's facial expression went sour. "Ugh, yea no Stilinski? Won't work, but I'll find you something; both of you" she said pointing and motioning to Alison and Haylee. As the girls resumed talking Scott walked up to them in a frantic manner. Haylee literally had to stop herself from pouncing on him and clawing his face off so she balled her fists, glaring at Scott, then Stiles who was standing a few feet away from them. She didn't focus on Scott and Alison's conversation but she did notice that Lydia was gone, probably not wanting to hear the conversation between the two lovebirds. But she was soon snapped out of her daze at whatever it was she was looking at when she heard her name being called by Alison multiple times, who snapped her fingers in front of Haylee's face.

"What?" Haylee said as her blank expression turned into a apologetic one. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Thinking about Stiles?" Alison asked with a smirk on her face. Haylee gave her a glare but inside she had butterflies flying ransom in her stomach.

"I told you I don't like him." she said unconvincingly.

"Whatever, hey I gotta get something from my locker I'll meet you in class, I'll see you later." Alison said motioning to her locker.

"'Kay I'll meet you there, bye."

"Bye."

In class, Lydia and Scott were called up to do a math equation, but Haylee knew Lydia wasn't going to make it easy for Scott. She zoned out for a minute, but snapped back hearing the teachers voice saying, "Mr. Mcall, you're not even close to solving your problem," nd Scott answered with, "Tell me about it."

**Soooooo... I know it's late but for some reason Microsoft word not to work and I couldn't make this longer but I promise from the ground to the sky that the next chapetr would be at least a 17 page mark. Btw's I have exams also 'cause teachers just decide to be cruel but whatever. But seriously I do apologize for the lateness about this and the shortness. I hope you at the least semi-enjoy this! smooches :D. **


	5. Author's note:

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
>hi! so so so so so so so so sorry for the lateness and excuses but i will explain:<br>So you see the day i posted chap.4 i started chap.5 and saved and erything...buuuut microsoft decided to just shut down completely and did not come back on. then i went to my dad's office with it to fix but then my laptop crashed. so there for my laptop is fixed but microsoft is not and i cannot use another source because no other source works just as good. And this is straight from that i'm writing this. so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the inconvinience but i pray to GAAAAAAD that i will have microsoft working and no laptop crashing what so ever. luv alls who fallowed because it means a lot and if u stick around as much as i hope you would then u's be a true person. luv yall again... SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! P.S. yall should so read the maze runner to pass time... it helps with grieving A LLLOOTTT! SMOOCHES! :D 


End file.
